A Final Crown of Winter Roses
by wxntxr.chxld
Summary: "I love you, Jon. You make me happy, anything you and I create together, the life we will live. That will make me happy too," Arya confessed, she looked into his eyes, for the eyes revealed everything. "I love you too, Arya, I will always love you," Jon replied, cupping her face. Arya gave him another quick kiss. This, Arya would soon realise, was happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**WINTERFELL 283 AC**

Ned looked up at his fiery new wife. Brandon's, she should be Brandon's. But no, thought Ned, the Mad King wasn't going to let that happen, he had to kill Brandon and his father. Ned thought about this often, how Catelyn was stuck with him rather than the rugged heir to Winterfell that she had dreamt of. She hadn't dreamt of him, he thought bitterly, no one wants the second son. Brandon had been the heir, Benjen the young pup, destined for the Kingsguard now, and Lyanna, sweet fierce Lyanna had been the brave she-wolf. Ned was simply Ned, much to his wife's dismay he was sure. He watched her rock their son, moving him back and forth. She looked beautiful in motherhood, she looked beautiful all the time, but now even more so. She looked at him tiredly, her eyes shining with tears.

"Will they take our son too?" Catelyn asked in a whisper. She, of course, was worried now that King Rhaegar had taken the liberty of announcing that once Robert's first male bastard would be legitimised and given to the royal family to foster, it was a worry that Ned had had aswell, that Rhaegar would take Robb away from them, Catelyn would never want him then, never love him as she loved Brandon.

"No, I don't think so, my lady. My sister would not let him," Ned replied, rubbing his temples in a circular motion, he had had a headache since he returned two days ago. War was no enjoyable thing.

"Your sister started a war," Catelyn snapped. Ned sighed, looking up at her again, she was sitting on his bed, across from him where he was seated on a chair by the table on which he had begun writing a letter.

"My sister was a child, but children grow when there is a war involved, I will not hear you speak ill of my sister," Ned told her fiercely, for he loved his sister, she had always been there by his side and for that he was grateful.

"I apologise, my lord, I'm simply worried for Robb. I must say, this is the first time we have spoken since you have returned..." Catelyn trailed off suddenly very nervous looking. He raised a brow at her. She sighed.

"I have heard rumours, my lord, of how it happened, I think I would like to hear from you," she whispered, looking quite frightened. Did she think he would hit her, for such a request? Ned looked at her painfully. Was she afraid of him? Would she have been afraid of Brandon at this point?

"I wasn't at the Trident, I was with Lyanna. I met my nephew, Prince Jahaerys Targaryen. Lyanna has already nicknamed him Jon. They married, you see. They married for love, of course, Robert and I knew not of this. Rhaegar came back, shortly after Jon had been born, as fast as you can when you're travelling across the country, I suppose. He told me that Robert was defeated, but not dead, and Tywin Lannister was being sent to the wall," Ned revealed, he watched the expressions on her face change throughout his story, her eyes still shiny with her unshed tears.

"Why didn't he kill Robert? He's too forgiving," Catelyn asked, it pained him to see her so frightened, at least it was not at him, he thought.

"I know not, he didn't see fit to tell me, my lady," Ned replied, taking to rubbing his temples again, this time to get rid of the words echoing through his head in lieu of his usual headache.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I did not mean to cause you a headache," She apologised, Ned looked at her in shock, the frightened look was back on her face. Ned sighed.

"You did not, simply the effects of war. Please, my lady, don't look so frightened of me," He groaned, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"I apologise, my lord, if I may, I shall take my leave," She replied, now looking much prouder, she did not wait for him to reply before standing and leaving the room. His thoughts were not as kind though.

"_Promise me, Ned, promise me," _Lyanna's voice called through his mind. Ned turned back to the letter on his table. He picked up the quill, it pained him to write to his friend in this way. He looked

_Dear Robert, _

_I write to you as your brother, as your friend. I truly am glad you were not put to the sword and can live out your life in peace. I am sorry about the death of Stannis, although I know you bear little love for the man. I also apologise for the fact that little Renly was spirited away, only seven, too young for war, too young to be apart from his family. I must tell you something though now, Robert. She loves Rhaegar. My sister was never one for the tie of betrothal and always one for adventure and the choice to choose her own destiny. She has borne him a child. Prince Jahaerys 'Jon' Targaryen. You must quit this folly. She was not abducted, she left willingly. Your bastard son, Gendry, will be sent to Kings Landing once he is off of his wet nurse's breast, and as you know, he is to be legitimised as your trueborn son, once you have married Cersei Lannister and bear more children, Gendry will be your heir. I hope you can stay true to Rhaegar, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm._

_Your friend, _

_Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, and Warden of the North_

_"Promise me, Ned."_ The words echoed through his head once more before he handed the letter to a servant and made his way to the Godswood, he had some explaining to do to the Gods

**KINGS LANDING 283 AC**

Lyanna poured another cup of wine and drank it in one mouthful. Rhaegar looked at the woman he married for love and sighed, gaining her attention. She refilled her cup and took another sip, she slumped on the bed in the chambers Rhaegar had arranged for her. He looked towards their son, their newborn son, the third head to his dragon. The son who was meant to be a daughter, but Rhaegar didn't quite care, his little Jahaerys, or Jon as his wife had dubbed the boy, was just as precious as a daughter would have been.

"Calm down Lya," Rhaegar said, laughing, watching as the girl inspected the contents of her cup. Lyanna rolled her eyes and took another sip, she looked over at her sleeping child.

Rhaegar watched her watching Jon. Nothing was quite as lovely as this, watching his wife with his child, even if she was quite drunk. He thought of Elia, briefly, thought of how she looked with the children. Each of them different, but each just as beautiful in motherhood.

"What do you want Rhaegar. If I were you, I'd be with my wife and children. They almost died after all," Lyanna said rather seriously, considering how much she had been drinking as of late. He knew she held no ill will towards his other wife and children.

Rhaegar sighed, before making his way over to his Northern wife. She had so much doubt, he then realised, so much doubt that she was the person she knew she was. The person she was before the war. But war changes people, of course. People grow in war. Gods, he did. He was never childish, or maybe he was if he could start a war for one woman. A woman promised to another. None of that mattered now, he supposed, he had to fix his mistakes. He sighed once more, looking into her beautiful eyes. Eyes that his son has inherited, he thought.

"You're my wife too, Lya. Jon is my son. You are the ice to my fire and Jon has the Song of Ice and Fire in his blood," Rhaegar told her, sweeping Lyanna into his arms, wiping tears from her face.

She did that a lot too, he thought. She had been here for under a moon but she only did four things. Drink, cry, care for Jon, and visit his mother. His mother loved Lyanna and Jon. She loved all of her grandchildren but she said Jon was quiet, like Rhaegar, whereas Aegon and Rhaenys were loud and prideful, even as the children they were, but Jon, even as young as he was, was simply quiet.

"I can't be here sometimes, Rhaegar. There is no peace. Your father killed mine, and my sweet, reckless Brandon. How can I live in the place where they died? How can I sleep when I hear their screams?" Lyanna sniffled, burying her face into Rhaegars chest, taking a shaky breath. Rhaegar's heart shattered for his Queen. He knew how the deaths ailed his love but to hear her troubles ached his entire body.

"I don't expect you to be ready Lya. It takes time. I won't claim to know what you feel, for I do not know. My father was insane, it's true, but he was still my father. He wasn't always this way. Death is no stranger to this family," Rhaegar responded in a whisper, stroking her hair softly. He felt her body tense, he sighed.

"He deserved to die. He killed so many. My family were innocent!" Lyanna scoffed, pulling herself from Rhaegar's arms, turning away from him. He looked at her with sad eyes. He didn't wish for her to hate him for bringing her to this place. This palace of death.

"Lyanna, please, I don't know how to fix what he did. Tell me what I can do. I don't wish for you to be unhappy here. Tell me, please," Rhaegar begged, and then the baby in the corner of the room started crying softly. Ever softly, never loud.

"You woke up Jon, I need to care for him. Please, go Rhaegar," She whispered, rushing over to the cot. Sighing in defeat, Rhaegar left the room, walking out of the Maidenvault, down several halls, and into the royal chambers where Elia and Rhaella were playing with the children.

"How is she?" Rhaella asked, her stomach was getting larger by the day, the final seed of Aerys Targaryen waiting to be born, she looked up from where she was reading to Viserys, even though Viserys was old enough to read books such as this. It was his old favourite book, he noticed.

"Mourning" Rhaegar replied simply, Elia sighed as Aegon gurgled softly, at which Rhaenys giggled. Rhaegar walked over to the three-year-old giggling girl and picked her up. She looked so much like her mother. Just like Jon looked like Lyanna. Only Aegon took after him, he realised, once again.

"How's my little dragon?" He grinned. Rhaenys giggled and hid her face behind her hands, her eyes had a certain shine through, he noticed, a hint of violet in the dark brown.

"Good, father" She giggled happily. Rhaegar laughed along with the rest of this part of his family. Rhaella watched him with a smile, Rhaegar knew his mother loved when Rhaegar spent time with his children. She claimed it was just one more thing that set him apart from his father.

"When will we meet Jon, father? I want to show him Balerion!" Rhaenys laughed, cocking her head to the side and pointing to her black cat lounging on the chair nearby. Elia suddenly went stiff at the mention of her children's half brother, as if she'd forgotten about him altogether, unsurprising. Rhaegar wanted the children to be close. He wanted his wives to be friends, or at least friendly but alas, Elia barely mentioned the other woman and child. Rhaella however, loved them, and the children couldn't wait to meet them.

"Soon, Rhae. When Lyanna is ready to introduce you to him," Rhaegar smiled, and Rhaenys' dark brown eyes twinkled with a violet shine. Putting the girl down softly and kissing each of their heads, he left the room. Walking down a single corridor, Rhaegar arrived at his office, he sat down on his stool and took a deep breath before pulling his stool over to his harp. He began stroking the strings with his fingers and began to sing a sad song, the one that made Lyanna weep when she heard it, a much simpler time. Rhaegar was so lost in the song that he did not hear Elia enter his solace.

"Beautiful song. You never fail to bring tears to my eyes, my love" She complimented, smiling at him softly. False words, he thought, noticing her dry eyes.

"Many thanks. What is it you came here for?" Rhaegar asked. Elia swept further into the room and sat gracefully in a chair. Ever graceful was Queen Elia Martell.

"I would like to ask for your leave to visit Sunspear with the children, to see my brothers and my niece's and nephew," Elia said carefully, Rhaegar looked at her intently, it was not the first time she had mentioned visiting Dorne. Rhaegar knew his wife, however, knew what she really wanted.

"Don't play games with me, Elia. I know you don't wish to be Queen alongside Lyanna, I know you don't like that Jon is here," Rhaegar sighed, Elia turned her nose up at the suggestion, she had been caught.

"No, I do not like that you did this, Rhaegar. You caused thousands of deaths, including my own uncle, for that girl and her child. Now they are here, in my home. If I go to Dorne, Lyanna can be Queen in my place. It's quite a simple solution," Elia sniffed, sighing softly. Rhaegar moved the desk where the woman was sitting and sat opposite her.

"And what of Aegon and Rhaenys? Will you leave our children here? Allow Lyanna to raise them?" Rhaegar asked, lifting a brow. He knew what her reaction would be, and he was quite pleased with himself when Elia gasped and glared at the man with the fury of a thousand suns.

"You cannot be serious, she will not raise my children! I will not have my Rhaenys to turn into a whore," Elia yelled, slamming her hand on the desk in the room. Rhaegar narrowed his eyes.

"Do not disrespect her Elia, your rage should be with me. Do not blame Lyanna nor Jon for my mistakes, for I have made many, but they were not one of them," Rhaegar

"What about your song Rhaegar? Your Song of Ice and Fire? I am the sun, I am fire. There is no ice in our children," Elia stated finally, standing up.

"They are my children regardless. Do not speak to me about such things. You know as well as I why I did what I did," Rhaegar snapped, turning away from her. She gathered her skirts and walked out of the room as gracefully as she could. Rhaegar frowned, remembering the screams Lyanna gave when she was birthing Jon. Jon must be the prince who was promised, otherwise, Rhaegar led thousands of men to their deaths. Nothing was quite as painful as knowing you caused so many deaths. Rhaegar rubbed his temples in frustration when suddenly there were three taps on the door.

"Enter," He called, even whilst knowing he was angry, he was king now, he had a duty. He saw Arthur open the door. Rhaegar cocked his head, Arthur never knocked, but before he could ask, his young daughter stumbled in with a frown on her face. Rhaegar sighed and gestured for Arthur to close the door. He watched the young girl climb onto the seat her mother had previously occupied, once she made it on to the seat, however, the words that came out of her mouth were not as charming as the picture beforehand.

"What it is, Rhaenys?" He asked kindly, looking at his daughters now watery eyes.

"Why were you and mother yelling?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Rhaegar sighed. He pushed his seat out from behind the desk and picked the small girl up.

"There are some problems that can't be solved, my love," he replied, opening the door whilst doing so, he began to walk in the direction he came in originally. Rhaenys looked at him with confusion.

"What's the problem?" She asked. Rhaegar's heart broke for the second time that night. Such innocence, even after a war. He smiled at the girl as they walked through the corridor heading towards the maidenvault.

"Something bigger than all of us," He whispered. The girl nodded and watched as her father knocked on a door.

"Where are we?" She questioned, trying to put her head closer to the door, as an attempt to hear the goings-on behind the door. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Rhaegar smiled at the woman.

"Rhaenys, this is my wife, Lyanna. Lyanna, Rhaenys would like to meet Jon," Rhaegar told her, Lyanna seemed stunned that this smaller image of Elia Martell was staring up at her with a smile on her face. Lyanna silently moved so the pair could enter.

"I'll get him," she replied in a hushed tone, walking over to the crib in which Jon was lying. She put him in her arms and whilst she did so, Rhaegar placed Rhaenys on the ground next to him. Lyanna made her way back to the pair and knelt on the ground so Rhaenys could see him.

"Can I hold him? I've held Egg," She asked pleadingly, looking at Lyanna. Lyanna smiled, and how it warmed his heart to see her smile, the smile that caused a war. Lyanna transferred Jon from her arms into the arms of Rhaenys and the little girl was in awe of the small babe she was holding.

"You have to promise me something," Lyanna told her with a small smile at the picture in front of them.

"What?" Rhaenys asked in her small voice, her attention still fixed on her brother.

"You must always protect him. You're his big sister, and you have the important job of protecting him and Aegon. Boys do silly things sometimes, and that means that girls have to fix it," Lyanna told her seriously, with a slight laugh at the end. Rhaenys followed suit and giggled.

"Mother told her I have to protect Egg too, boys are silly!" She giggled but making sure not to drop the boy she was holding. Lyanna looked at her expectantly.

"Do you swear it, do you promise?" Lyanna asked once more. Rhaenys nodded seriously.

"I promise!" She swore, smiling down at the boy. Rhaegar took the boy from Rhaenys and gave him back to Lyanna after one quick kiss on his small head.

"It's time for sleep, little dragon, we can visit Jon again another time," Rhaegar told the small girl. Rhaenys sighed and nodded sadly. She waved goodbye to Lyanna and held her arms out to be picked up by her father. Rhaegar chuckled and gave in to her wish, and by the time he walked out the door, she was fast asleep on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**WINTERFELL 302 AC**

"Father! Father! I can see the royal carriages from the top of the castle walls! It's like they're bringing all of Kings Landing!" Bran shouted to his father, running to take his place in the Starks line. Ned smiled at his second son, there was no surprise that the boy was climbing before the Royal party arrived, much to his mother's dismay. Ned turned his attention to the large wooden gate opening and allowing the Targaryen's entrance.

This would be the first time in fifteen years that he would see his sister and her son, and of course, her new daughter. Not so new now, though, he supposed. The king rode in first, he looked the same as he did seventeen years ago, Ned thought of his own grey hairs and wondered how the King of the Seven Kingdom's didn't have such problems. Beside him was a boy who looked identical to a younger version of his father but the prince looked like he laughed more, not as quiet as Rhaegar was. A bright-eyed and dark-haired boy who could only be Roberts son rode alongside the boy who must be Jon, who looked so like Brandon it almost brought tears to the older man's eyes. After the men entered the courtyard, a large carriage came rolling in the gates.

"That's why they took so long to get here. That bloody carriage," Robb mumbled to his eldest sister, Sansa, who in turn elbowed him in the side and told him to shut up in a hushed whisper. The carriage door swung open and a blur of blue came lunging ungracefully towards Ned and wrapped itself around him. Ned chuckled slightly before returning the embrace.

"Oh, how I missed you, big brother!" Lyanna breathed, smiling tearily at him, earning a laugh from Robb. She detached herself from the man and straightened herself up.

"And you sister, I'm glad the capital didn't drain you of your wolf's blood," Ned smirked at his younger sister, Lyanna threw a glance at the other women exiting the carriage and then to the men, currently dismounting their horses.

"Never, but I'm ever so mad I had to ride in that stuffy carriage. It moved much to slow for my liking," Lyanna whined, loud enough for the Starks to hear. Sansa gasped at the Queen's boldness while Arya laughed, Lyanna shot the younger a wink. Lyanna turned her attention to Catelyn standing beside him.

"Oh Cat. It's great to see you again, it's been years. You look so well!" Lyanna said, hugging her good-sister. Catelyn smiled in response and hugged Lyanna in return. Jon and a silver-haired young woman with purple eyes so light they looked grey approached the family of seven. Although the girl had Targaryen features, she looked exactly like Lyanna at her age.

"Ned, Cat and children. This is my son Jon, and my daughter Rhaella. I'll leave them to make introductions while you see the other half of my wonderful family" Lyanna stated proudly, winking at the end of her sentence. Close behind Jon and Rhaella were the King, Elia, and who must be Rhaenys and Aegon.

"Uncle, it is great to finally meet you, we've heard all about you," Rhaella grinned, Jon nodded in agreement. He truly looked like a Northerner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, niece, nephew," Ned smiled. The pair smiled at him like twins before moving for their siblings, father, and the Dornish Queen.

"My King, Your Graces," Ned said, kneeling, the rest of his family following suit. Ned wondered why the king brought the Dornish woman and children to the North. Did Lyanna visit Dorne? Aegon, Ned thought, would be king so that made sense, but Elia was a reminder of the war. A reminder of what Rhaegar did, not only disrespecting the North but Dorne as well. He was sure that the Dornish would think the same in his place.

"Please Ned, there's no need for such formalities where family is involved. It is good to finally see you again, and meet the rest of your family," Rhaegar proclaimed, a twinkle in his eye that Ned was surprised hadn't been lost throughout Rhaegar's years as king. The Starks stood, facing the Targaryens.

"Of course, Your Grace" Ned said dutifully, bowing his head and smiling. Rhaegar laughed slightly before shaking his head.

"I wonder, could we talk in your study. Unfortunately, we are here for business as much as pleasure" Rhaegar asked Ned, his face now serious. Ned resisted the urge to sigh, nothing good could come from the King looking so serious, looking as if death was upon them. Of course, after the turmoil that wreaked the realm 20 years ago, an expression like that seemed as though it could be a constant.

"Of course, if you would follow me, Your Grace," Ned said walking towards the castle doors, he made sure Rhaegar was following before letting out a breath. The dragons were upon them now.

Jon looked at the scene around him. Majority of the Stark children, save for the youngest daughter Arya, took after their mother, Catelyn. So far, Jon had enjoyed the company of all of the Stark children, Robb was very amusing and they had already planned to spar the next day. Sansa had asked him all about Kings Landing, she was very much like the ladies of Kings Landing. Arya had asked him about the dragon skulls of the keep, which Jon was happy to describe, Bran had asked about the Kingsguard, and Rickon just wanted to know everything. Jon and Rhaella had been more than happy to tell them everything they wished to know. It was amusing though, Jon felt so at home here, in his mother's childhood home in which he had never stepped foot in before now.

This is my family, Jon thought as he called upon a server for more wine, he and Rhaenys had just finished dancing and now he stood at the back of the hall, observing the festivities around him, watching as his older sister now danced with their father, the scene bought a smile to his face.

"Do you feel out of place here?" A voice asked, pulling him from his thoughts, he looked to his side and saw Arya Stark standing beside him. The question startled him.

"Excuse me, my lady?" Jon asked, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to understand what she had said.

"You're like Sansa, right? You like the capital and you should because that's your home. I'd prefer to shoot arrows or swing a sword than go to court and wear pretty dresses. Everyone tells me I'm like your mother," Arya said factually, Jon laughed slightly.

"Actually, I rather like it here. But I know what you mean about pretty siblings. My brothers the crown prince, he gets all the attention but I don't really mind, I love my brother but I wouldn't want his life. My life is much more peaceful than Aegon's," He told the girl, chuckling, looking through the crowd to see Aegon offering the older Stark girl a dance. Jon was unsure of why he was sharing this information with her. Arya nodded in response. Then there was a peaceful silence.

"Have you seen the Godswood yet?" Arya asked suddenly, cocking her head to the side, Jon was taken aback by the odd question. This girl was full of surprises, it seemed.

"No, not yet. Rhaella and I both keep the Old Gods as well as the faith so we were meaning to visit it at some point during our stay, we don't have a real weirwood tree in the keep," Jon admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't Robb and I show you both now? It's rather lovely at night. Peaceful. Plus we have a present for you both. I'll go get Robb and Rhaella" Arya said, rushing off before Jon could respond. Jon drained his cup of wine while waiting for the trio to show up, somewhat curious to why Arya was dragging Robb along for this adventure. Suddenly, and out of breath, Arya appeared, Rhaella and Robb in tow.

"Is it time?" Robb asked Arya, to which she only grinned and nodded her head. Robb smirked and ran off out of the hall.

"He'll meet us there," Arya assured. She started walking and weaving her way through the attendees of the feast, Rhaella shot a curious glance at Jon, who simply shrugged and followed the young girl out of the hall, Rhaella following close behind.

Arya Stark had never been a patient person. In fact, she was probably one of the least patient children that Winterfell had ever seen. Arya huffed.

"Where the fuck is he?" Arya yelled, ignoring the amused look on Rhaella and Jon's faces. She resisted the urge to stomp her foot as she spun around to see if he was coming through the entrance of the Godswood

"Tsk tsk, little sister. The Gods can hear your foul language in this sacred place, they will be hurt to hear you disrespect them in such a way!" Robb exclaimed, appearing behind the Heart Tree, bundles in hand. The Targaryen siblings hid their laughter as Arya scowled. Of course, he could make a dramatic entrance at her expense.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think I was going to die of old age," Arya responded quickly, glaring at her brother. He's not the only one that could be snarky.

"Well, it'll be worth the wait." Robb turned to their Targaryen cousins with a grin on his face. The pair still had amused expressions on their faces, Arya hoped they would be happy with their gifts. Arya loved her own little pet.

"Now, you two may be dragons, but you're half direwolf. Hence why we have a gift for you both," He continued, setting down the wriggling bundles. Two wolf pups crawled out of the blankets. One white with red eyes and the other black with grey eyes. Rhaella gasped and immediately bent down to pet the black direwolf pup.

"You mean, you're giving us direwolves?" Jon asked, amazed at the small white animal cosying up to him. Jon suppressed an excited grin. Sometimes people forgot he was Targaryen, because of his Northern features, having a direwolf wouldn't improve that, of course, but it would have the court less likely to talk badly to him.

"Yep, we found them a few days ago. One for each of the Stark children, but two extra. A girl and a boy. We figured that they would be a perfect gift for our cousins, keep you close to your mothers home," Arya stated proudly, looking at the pups fondly.

"Well I don't know about you, brother, but I want this one. I'll call her Balerion. A direwolf with the name of a dragon, just like me," Rhaella smirked, and Balerion yipped in approval. She nudged the woman with her nose before running towards the pool of water under the hearts tree.

"Good thing I want the white one anyway Ella. His name is Ghost. Silent but deadly, like me," Jon smirked at his sister as Ghost watched the people around him, and then went running after his sister.

"How can we ever thank you for this wonderful gift?" Rhaella asked, turning to Arya and Robb, who were smiling at the scene.

"Give us dragons if you ever find them" Robb shrugged, laughing. Arya was quick to elbow him in his side, earning a groan in return. Her smile disappeared as she rolled her eyes at the man.

"He's joking. We're family. You don't need to thank us," Arya replied, looking at Jon who was paying close attention to Ghost, her smile returned then. She was glad that they liked their wolves. It made her happy to see that they weren't as horrible as Arya expected.

"They can play out here tomorrow with your wolves, but I think we should be getting to bed. Don't you agree, brother?" Rhaella asked, pulling her brother back to attention. He looked up at the three who were now staring at him.

"Sure, perhaps we can all go for a ride tomorrow?" Jon questioned, looking straight at Arya. She felt her cheeks heat up, but she didn't know why. She ignored the feeling and nodded her head. Jon smiled as Rhaella tugged his arm, pulling him in the direction of the castle, the two pups playing at their heels.

Rhaella was good at reading people she was close too, it was like magic. She was especially close to her older brother, which made it easy to read his moods and sometimes his thoughts.

"You like her," she stated simply, with a small smirk. He glared at her in return, immediately knowing to whom she was referring. It was then she knew she was right, and she got a triumphant smile on her face.

"She's family, of course, I like her," Jon scoffed, shaking his head at his sister. She watched him going slightly red in the pale light of the moon.

"No, stupid, I mean you find her pretty," Rhaella said, rolling her eyes at the boy's foolishness. Jon scoffed, his complexion turning a deeper red colour. Rhaella could tell she was getting on his nerves and this was causing him to look around, in search for a distraction.

"I find you pretty Ella, what's your point?" Jon asked, raising a brow, his grey eyes darting around still.

"Gross Jon. You know what I mean, stop acting stupid," Rhaella said in a whiny tone, the sigh Jon emitted was long and sad. As if he was thinking of something; someone. Rhaella had a feeling she knew who, as she picked at her dress.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ella. Oh look, there's Rhaenys. We should walk her to her chambers too, yes?" Jon asked, beckoning their older sister over without waiting for an answer. Rhaella sighed, he finally found his distraction.

"I missed you at the feast, Aegon and Gendry were fighting for the attention of your cousin Sansa the whole time and you two disappeared!" Rhaenys accused once she reached the pair. Rhaella frowned slightly. Surely not Gendry. Just for show maybe, or because he was so competitive with Aegon.

"Sorry Rhae, we were with our cousins in the Godswood," Rhaella laughed. Even if she was upset with Gendry, perhaps she could talk with him tomorrow.

"Yes. I know. You took the good looking one away. Ruined my fun," Rhaenys frowned. She always was straight forward, Rhaella thought she got it from Elia. It seemed to be a Dornish attribute. The conversation continued until they dropped Rhaenys off at her room, and Jon accompanied Rhaella to hers.

"Love you, Jon!" Rhaella said in a sing-song voice. Sometimes Rhaella thought about calling him Jahaerys, but he always got annoyed. Jon claimed that he was never looked upon as Targaryen but every time someone called him Jahaerys, he would get a look on his face as if to say no. As if to say he was not Jahaerys, but Jon as his mother had nicknamed him when he was young.

"And you, little sister," Jon replied in the same tone. Rhaella closed her chamber doors, making sure Balerion was in the room beforehand. She changed into a nightgown, walked over to her bed and lay down, wondering what was in store for the rest of the trip for what seemed like hours when suddenly she heard a loud scream, which sounded remarkably like her mother, not that Rhaella heard her screaming often, but she could tell. She could tell it was her mother. Rhaella rushed to the door and through the corridors, to find her mothers chambers. She pounded on the door, Jon suddenly by her side. Her mother wouldn't scream unless something bad had happened. She was stronger than that. Rhaella felt herself pale as she thought of the possibilities.

"Mother are you okay?" Jon yelled through the door, when suddenly their mother threw the door open, her face pale as a bed sheet and her nightgown covered in blood. Rhaella froze, and it appeared that Jon did the same thing because neither of them moved at the sight of their mother being covered in blood. But whose blood it was, Rhaella had no idea. Her mother was panting, and she herself looked terribly shocked.

"Help me," She whispered in a whimper, before falling to the ground. Rhaella cried out, as she saw the body behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**WINTERFELL**

Lyanna Stark was happy and cared for in the capital, most of the time anyway, there was the first few rough years, and all the times that lords and ladies came to court and sneered at her behind her back, and the times that Rhaegar frustrated her so, but nothing compared to being in her childhood home with her brother and his family. Her family. The feast was just how she remembered Northern festivities being; loud and fun, nothing like the stuffy dinners in the capital, but it all depended on the people who visited. By the time her children and two of her brother's children left running the hall, she was breathing heavily and was red-faced from all the wine and ale she had consumed. Ale, a true northerners drink, something she hadn't tasted in a long time. Rhaegar was occupied with Elia, Catelyn, and Ned. She looked for Gendry and Aegon, whom she had always gotten along with but they were busy with her niece Sansa, Rhaella wouldn't be too happy about that when she found out, and her eye had already caught Rhaenys staring at the scene with a sad expression.

Lyanna sighed and stumbled out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Godswood. It was cold outside, as to be expected but all Lyanna felt was warmth, which may have been the wine but she wasn't complaining. Once she entered the Godswood she heard laughter, walking towards it but making sure to stay hidden she saw her children playing with two small dogs. Lyanna gasped softly. They were no dogs, they were wolves but not regular wolves. Direwolves, she thought to herself. Lyanna grinned and exited the Godswood and made her way to her chambers.

_I really needed to sleep off this alcohol_, she told herself, groaning. She entered her chambers and her handmaiden was waiting for her, but not her usual handmaiden, no she was visiting family whilst they were in the north. Lyanna quite liked Mira Forrester, she was a good handmaiden, and sometimes Lyanna even felt as though she could confide in her, like a young girl trading secrets whilst giggling.

"Help me change, will you?" Lyanna slurred to the young girl, who went wide-eyed and hurried herself stripping Lyanna of her many layers and swapping them for a simple nightgown. Lyanna couldn't quite remember her name, one of Elia's army of handmaidens. Lyanna sighed, she couldn't wait to get into bed, she looked at her bed longingly.

"Shall I get you some water, Your Grace?" The girl asked quietly. Lyanna nodded and the girl scampered out of the room. Lyanna sighed and walked over to her bed, laying down and closing her eyes, waiting for her handmaiden to return. She heard the door open and a pair of footsteps come in. Finally, her throat was so dry all of a sudden.

"Just leave the water on the cabinet, and then go to bed. I need you to wake me early on the morrow" Lyanna said, eyes still closed. She heard the footsteps come closer, closer than the cabinet was.

"You won't be waking up, Your Grace," A male voice said maliciously. Lyanna's eyes shot open and a large, rough hand covered her mouth and muffled her scream, this wasn't the first time someone had wanted her to die, perhaps the first person to actually attempt to act on it. Where was Benjen? Where were the Kingsguard?

"I'll let go if you promise not to scream," He grinned, Lyanna bit his hand hard enough to draw blood, he jumped away. She could do it herself.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed, pulling out a dagger from behind his back, must've been attached to his belt. Lyanna stood on the bed, she needed to get out of here.

"Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Lyanna couldn't take him now, she had been in the capital surrounded by Kingsguard for too long now, she had to try to find a way to her door. The man scowled, before shaking his head and beginning to laugh maniacally.

"I'm just returning your debt. My grandfather died on the Trident, fighting for the freedom you already had. Now, the debt shall be paid," he yelled, grinning like a mad man, lunging towards her. Lyanna didn't have another option, she reached for the handle of the dagger in an attempt to win control. No one would hear her scream, everyone was at dinner. Everyone was at the feast.

"You're going to die, dragon bitch," He scowled, the dagger slicing open her forearm. She cried out in pain, Lyanna looked around her chambers and saw a platter that had been set earlier, a cheese knife sitting on the edge. She ran towards it, grabbing the knife on the board and swinging it wildly towards her attacker, pushing into his arm, pulling it down. Lyanna kicked the man in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the ground, yelling in pain. As a final act of desperation, the man swung the dagger toward the Northern Queen again, this time impaling her leg. Lyanna let out a scream and aimed towards the man's heart, thrusting the cheese knife in as deep as it would go, and the man went limp. Lyanna faintly heard pounding at her door, but her ears were ringing. She just killed a man. She looked at his body, she felt herself shaking, her hands made their way to her mouth to muffle her sob. This couldn't be happening. This man just tried to kill her in her childhood home, and instead, she's the one with a dead body on the floor of her room.

"Mother, are you okay?" She heard her son yell through the door. Slowly she stood and walked towards the door. She opened it cautiously and saw her children standing before her. Until now, she didn't realise how faint she felt, there was too much. She looked at them through the tears brimming in her heavy eyes.

"Help me," she whispered, before promptly fainting in the spot she was standing.

Jon's mother was one of his favourite people in the world, so to find out that someone tried to kill her in cold blood, made him furious, maybe even more so than his father. He, of course, understood the effects that the rebellion had on the people all over Westeros, but for a man to attempt to kill her, in her own childhood home no less, made his blood boil.

"Who the fuck tried to kill my mother, and how the fuck did he even get in her chambers in the first place!" Jon yelled, slamming his fists on the table he was standing at. He knew how the people around the table were looking at him, but as of the moment, he didn't care. He wasn't to be their king.

"We've identified the man as Asher Forrester, second son of Lord Gregor Forrester, Bannerman of House Glover. His grandfather was killed at the Trident," Jory Cassel replied tiredly. The commander of the household guard looked at Jon with pity, but somehow, that just made Jon madder.

"What are we to do about this?" Rhaegar asked calmly, looking to Ned, who just shook his head.

"It was one man's treason, not the house's treason. Asher is dead, post guards outside the Queen's door and be done with it, I myself will be happy to take the watch," Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard replied, shaking his head.

"No, it should be me, I should have been at her door, I shan't leave it from now on," Benjen declared. Jon calmed a little after that but he still had something to say.

"What if that's not enough?" Jon yelled. He was still furious, after all. These people were acting as if his mother almost dying and being stabbed multiple times was nothing. If she was anyone else, Jon knew she would be dead right now. But she was Lyanna Stark, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She was stronger than others were, she was stronger than anyone he knew.

"Jon. Calm down!" Rhaegar said sharply. Jon sent a glare towards his father, he didn't care either. Jon stormed out of the room, this wasn't right. Jon knew that Rhaella would have looked around the room apologetically before she followed her brother out of the room.

Jon walked towards the Godswood, Ghost trailing close behind. Rhaella followed too, Jon realised, listening to her steps crunching the snow, softer than his, of course.

"Fuck!" Jon yelled, kicking a nearby tree. This wasn't right, the man was lucky his mother had killed him, Jon thought, otherwise he would be in for a far worse fate. Jon felt at that moment that he could give his grandfather a run for the maddest Targaryen because, at that moment, he wanted blood. He didn't care that it had already been spilt.

"Are you okay Jon?" Rhaella asked softly, watching Balerion run over to Ghost and start playing, seemingly oblivious to the trouble around them. Jon grunted and slid down the tree, he closed his eyes, so the tears that were brewing in his eyes would not shed.

"How can I be okay Ella? Our mother was almost killed," Jon replied, defeated, looking up at his younger sister and turning his head away from her.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy. Why're you getting angry with me? He's dead, Jon. Mother is safe now," Rhaella said gently. Jon looked back to his sister, he could feel the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Rhaella's pale purple eyes grew softer than usual. She moved forward and sank down with her arms wide open, ready to embrace her brother. Jon accepted his sister's hug and buried his head into the crook of her neck

"It's okay to cry, sweet brother" Rhaella assured him and without a second thought, he began sobbing into his sister's shoulder. They cuddled up to one another in the summer snow and stayed with each other front of the Heart Tree, and they stayed like that, even as Ghost and Balerion made they're way to their owners and kept them warm. Crying against one another until they fell asleep to the peaceful sound of nature.

Arya was like her father in the sense that the Godswood brought her a sense of peace, so when she saw two sleeping figures in the snow in front of the Heart Tree, the last thing Arya felt was peace. That is until she saw exactly who it was. She looked at the pair with a small grin, she had heard what Aunt Lyanna had been through, she had heard father talking to mother about writing to Lord Forrester and Lord Glover about what had happened, father had talked of sending the body back.

"Jon, Rhaella?" Arya whispered, poking at them gently, "Are you guys okay?"

Jon stirred, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Arya watched as Jon made sure his sister was asleep, stand up, and walk over to where she was standing, now that she'd moved back slightly, she placed herself on the rock that her father always sat on to clean Ice, their ancestral greatsword.

"Hey, sorry. We had a rough night," Jon yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. Arya frowned and nodded. Of course, they had a rough night. Arya noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying, she realised.

"I heard. I'm sorry about what happened. How's your mother?" Arya asked kindly, Jon shrugged and shook his head before slumping back down into the snow, in front of the rock on which she was sitting.

"She was terrified when we saw her but then father wanted to spend time alone with her as soon as he heard, basically told Ella and me to leave. I had an argument with him and came straight here," Jon replied sheepishly, rubbing his eyes. Arya softened. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if someone tried to kill her mother

"I suppose we won't be going on that ride this morning," Arya chuckled, although she was rather looking forward to it, though, she supposed he wouldn't really be after the ordeal they faced last night. Jon grinned and looked up at her.

"A shame, I was looking forward to it. Maybe tomorrow, just the two of us?" He suggested. Arya grinned and nodded shyly. They stayed like that, for a few moments, looking at one another, staring. Until Jon looked back towards his sister, a sheepish expression back on his face.

"I should get her to bed, she stayed up later than I. I'll see you later on? I really would like to get to know you more, Lady Arya" Jon said, raising a brow. Arya shook her head.

"The first thing you should know is that I hate being called Lady. That's not me. That's my sister and my mother. Not me," She laughed, Jon grinned at her and nodded. She watched as Jon stood up, go to his sister and picked her up like you would a baby, who in turn cuddled into her brother's chest. Arya smiled at the sight and felt a flutter in her chest. She readjusted herself on the rock so she was facing the Heart Tree.

_Old Gods, please hear my prayer. Please do not let me be betrothed to Dickon Tarly, or anyone else. I just want to be free to be who I want to be. I want to be able to shoot arrows and swing swords around. I want to fight. I don't want to be a lady or a princess like my sister Sansa. Let her marry one of the Tyrells, or perhaps even Dickon Tarly in my place. I wish to become close with my Targaryen cousins, they seem like kind people, not at all what I was expecting. I want my family to be proud of me._

As Arya finished her prayer, a familiar red head walked into the space. Sansa wrinkled her nose. Arya sighed, of course, Sansa had to ruin a perfectly fine day with her snotty, bratty attitude. She watched the girl come closer to the Heart Tree.

"What are you doing?" She asked rudely, sticking her nose up at Arya, who was still seated on the rock cross-legged in the riding clothes that she had actually stolen from Bran. Arya rolled her eyes.

"Well, dear sister, I was praying before you so rudely interrupted," Arya said in a sickly sweet tone, then it was Sansa's turn to roll her eyes. Of course, Sansa would find something to complain about Arya doing, even prayer.

"I don't know why you follow the Old Gods, they're trees, they're stupid. The Faith of the Seven is much better. At least they have names," Sansa said pointedly. Staring at the tree with disdain. Arya scoffed. Arya stood, still on the rock, so that she was towering over her tall sister.

"No offence, dear Sansa, but I'd rather pray to a tree than to a crone. Mind the jest but the Old Gods are our roots" Arya said, readying herself to leave as she watched a scowl cross Sansa's face. She jumped off of the rock, so she was now standing just in front of her sister.

"Well soon I will marry Aegon and be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and then you'll listen to me!" Sansa yelled, Arya scoffed and shook her head.

"Well, sweet sister, I simply cannot wait for you to leave" Arya smirked, turning on her heal and leaving her sister standing there, dumbfounded.


End file.
